


Atención

by Stephi



Series: Historias de cuarentena [5]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephi/pseuds/Stephi
Summary: Y Rainbow Dash sabe que, a partir de ese día, debe comenzar a prestarle toda la atención posible a aquella peli rosa que alegraba su vida.Prompt: atención.
Relationships: Pinkie Pie/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony)
Series: Historias de cuarentena [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759318
Kudos: 2





	Atención

Rainbow Dash rueda los ojos un poco exasperada. Lleva al menos diez minutos ignorando a Pinkie Pie y siente que esta pronto se dará cuenta de aquello, pues sus monosílabos como respuesta ya no estaban funcionando demasiado. Incluso había recurrido a aquella forma de ignorar a la gente repitiendo la última frase que esta había dicho para que creyera que le está prestando atención.

Y es que, Pinkie siempre habla de cosas tan poco importantes que su cerebro había comenzado como a ignorar casi toda la palabrería de la menor de todas.

Y aquel día, al parecer, a la peli rosa se le había subido el azúcar y su manera de compensarlo, era hablando. Rainbow no podía entender cómo era posible que una persona pudiera hablar de todo y a la vez de nada. Parecía como si Pinkie tuviese tantos temas para hablar, que hasta el infinito se le quedaba corto.

Tenía que admitir que a veces Rainbow se maravillaba por la manera tan fluida de hablar de su mejor amiga y la facilidad con la que podía entablar una conversación sobre cualquier tema como si siempre hablase sobre ello. Incluso en ese momento, la chica multicolor se preguntaba de qué estaría hablando Pinkie que la hacía esbozar esa hermosa sonrisa que aunque lo negara, le encantaba.

Y es que no podía negar el hecho de que Pinkie Pie era una chica hermosa, a veces algo fastidiosa y pesada, pero era el tipo de persona que Rainbow quería tener de su vida sí o sí. Quizás era por eso que ella siempre se aguantaba aquellas conversaciones sin sentido que mantenía la menor; porque a pesar de todo, le agradaba su presencia y su forma de ser. Aquella forma de ser tan desinteresada que, de cierta forma, a Dash la volvía loca; en un sentido o en otro.

Pinkie siempre anteponía a los demás antes que a ella misma y eso molestaba a Rainbow, y mucho. A la peli rosa no le importaba si era ella quién terminaría lastimada, siempre buscaba la manera de que los demás sonrieran sin importar qué.

Rainbow jamás se había puesto a pensar en aquello, ahora que tenía tiempo de pensarlo. ¿Quién hace feliz a Pinkie Pie cuándo lo necesita? Si bien casi nunca la ha visto triste, nunca nadie se esfuerza por hacerla sentir mejor. Ni siquiera ella.

Y se siente frustrada. ¿Cómo una persona puede ser tan alegre y desinteresada al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo es capaz de ocultar siempre sus problemas tan bien? Si es que tenía, claro está. Porque Rainbow no lo sabía.

Pues Pinkie nunca para de sonreír.

Nunca demuestra estar pasando por alguna situación problemática.

Escucha un suspiro a su lado y desvía su vista a Pinkie Pie. Esta se encuentra callada y mirándola tímidamente. Como si estuviese esperando su respuesta a algo que ella le había preguntado.

Pero mierda, Rainbow no estaba siguiendo la conversación desde que la peli rosa le había comentado algo sobre Gummy que la verdad no le interesaba mucho.

Y se maldijo internamente.

—¿Me preguntaste algo? —se aventura a preguntar y nota un deje de desilusión en la mirada de su mejor amiga.

—No me estabas prestando atención, ¿cierto? —se detiene justo a una cuadra de Sugar Cube Corner y la mira un poco triste, casi decepcionada; como si de lo que le estaba hablando fuera algo realmente importante para ella.

Y Rainbow se siente mal por no haberle dado la atención que su amiga en serio merece.

—Pinkie, lo siento. ¿Me preguntaste algo? —otro suspiro por parte de Pinkie hace que Dash sienta que precisamente sí, le preguntó algo.

Pero Pinkie niega.

—Te dije algo pero creo que no es importante —sonríe débilmente y la chica de cabellos multicolor frunce el entrecejo y la toma del antebrazo cuando esta se había alzado de hombros y había retomado su caminar.

Rainbow tiene aquella sensación de que lo que sea que Pinkie le había dicho, en serio era importante.

Pues su mejor amiga tenía los ojos levemente encharcados, y ella se sentía terriblemente mal por haberla ignorado y, por ende, hacerla llorar.

—Repítemelo, Pinkie. Prometo prestarte atención ésta vez —la nombrada vuelve a sonreír casi sin ganas y niega con la cabeza.

—No, olvidado. No era nada de todas fo-

—Vamos Pinks, no me puedes dejar con la duda. ¿Qué es? —insiste Rainbow, tomándole la mano y acariciándole los nudillos con su pulgar.

Pinkie desvía la mirada.

—Te dije que estoy enamorada de ti, Dashie —Rainbow abre los ojos con asombro y observa el comportamiento de Pinkie, creyendo que le estaba gastando una broma.

Pero la menor mantiene su mirada abajo y se nota bastante nerviosa y cohibida.

Y Dash no sabe qué decirle.

—Pinkie… Yo… —la peli rosa la mira con una sonrisa y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se acerca a su mejor amiga y le da un suave beso en los labios.

Ni siquiera duró mucho, sólo fue un roce tierno y tímido por parte de Pinkie. Pero aquel acto, a Rainbow, la hizo sentir mil cosas y más.

Tuvo un pequeño hormigueo en la boca de su estómago, sintió su corazón acelerarse y el calor subirle a su rostro.

Impactada, se relamió los labios y sonrió cuando sintió el casi imperceptible sabor de fresa sobre sus labios, y dedujo que Pinkie sabía a fresa.

—No digas nada, Dashie —la menor vuelve a sonreírle y la mira casi con fascinación. Rainbow, por primera vez, nota aquel brillo en los ojos de Pinkie y siente que también está enamorada de su mejor amiga.

Pero como ella le había pedido, no dice nada. Sólo le sonríe y es ella, ahora, quien se acerca para besarla, en esa ocasión, como se debe y así disfrutar de aquel dulce sabor que, desde ese momento, sería su favorito.

Pinkie se ríe entre el beso y sin decir otra palabra, se separa de ella y sin esperarla, vuelve a encaminarse hacia Sugar Cube Corner.

Y Rainbow Dash sabe que, a partir de ese día, debe comenzar a prestarle toda la atención posible a aquella peli rosa que alegraba su vida.

Sólo por si acaso.

**Author's Note:**

> Ofrezco disculpas por los posibles errores que hayan.


End file.
